


2.500

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [22]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bueno, nuestro cerebro procesa la gran cantidad de dos mil quinientos pensamientos por hora, eso hacen sesenta mil al día. Hace más de cuatro años que nos conocemos, cuatro que somos amigas. Considerando que nos pasamos la gran parte del día juntas o en el mismo recinto, trabajamos juntas, y somos conscientes de ello; más de la mitad de mis pensamientos son sobre ti o te atañen de alguna forma. Si además añades la variable de que eres increíblemente atractiva… Haz la cuenta."</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.500

\- Te propongo un trato – ofreció Jane, alzando la manta y sentándose antes de colocarla en su regazo de nuevo. – Tú eliges una de esas pizzas con cosas verdes que tanto que gustan y yo decido qué película vemos hoy.

Maura observó cuidadosamente a la detective con los ojos entornados, deliberando si era una trampa o era una oferta salida de la más pura inocencia. Ante la expresión relajada de Jane, sus ojos marrón chocolate fijos en los verde avellana de la rubia, la forense decidió que lo único que pasaba era que la morena no pretendía tragarse uno de los documentales que sabía que Maura le iba a hacer ver.

Se encogió de hombros con una mueca de resignación.

\- Está bien – aceptó la mano que Jane le tendía, estrechándola suavemente.

El contacto entre ambas duró un poco más de lo normal en un apretón. Unos segundos más tarde, la detective pareció salir del trance, parpadeó y retiró su mano con algo de torpeza, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo de forma casi imperceptible. Cogió el folleto, tendiéndoselo a Maura, y el mando de encima de la mesa.

Mientras la forense sopesaba las diferentes pizzas vegetales que podían pedir, Jane recorrió el inmenso catálogo de películas que ofrecía su suscripción a Netflix. Maura ya había llamado y encargado la cena, la cual tardaría solo veinte minutos en llegar, y la detective todavía no había escogido qué iban a ver esa noche.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – inquirió al captar por el rabillo del ojo el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior capturado entre los dientes que Jane solo lucía cuando estaba preocupada o indecisa.

\- ¡Es que hay _tanto_! - replicó, entre la queja y la fascinación, los ojos abiertos con la misma expresión que un niño que ve el árbol de navidad repleto de regalos.

Maura no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una risa.

\- Si no te decides, siempre podemos ver uno de mis docum…

\- ¡No! – cortó Jane. Su gesto era ahora de alarma y repulsión. – No – repitió de forma más calmada. – Dame unos minutos más.

La forense asintió, reprimiendo la sonrisa ante la velada desesperación con la que la detective comenzó a repasar la lista de películas.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y, justo cuando estaba pagando al repartidor, escuchó una exclamación de “oh dios mío” a su espalda que la hizo reír. El joven pecoso vestido en el uniforme verde botella de la pizzería trató de cotillear sobre el hombro de Maura para ver qué pasaba. Esta le dio un billete de veinte dólares y esperó la vuelta, dándole una generosa propina al chico antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

La caja de cartón le quemaba la palma de la mano y suspiró de alivio cuando la depositó sobre la mesa. Al levantar la tapa, el aroma de los diferentes ingredientes recién salidos del horno provocó que gimiera, contenta.

\- ¿Entonces… qué vamos a ver al final? – preguntó.

Fue colocando dos platos que –sabía- iban a quedar intactos al final de la noche porque terminarían comiendo la pizza con las manos. Repasó los cortes imprecisos que hacían en la cocina antes de dársela al repartidor con una tijera, agarrando la masa con la punta de los dedos para no quemarse.

\- ¡Anastasia! – casi gritó Jane, sus ojos brillando de pura excitación.

\- ¿El drama/musical sobre la vida de la gran duquesa Anastía Nikoláyevna Románova? – pronunció limpiamente el nombre.

\- Erm… Sí – ligeramente descolocada, la detective se encogió de hombros. - Era mi princesa favorita de pequeña.

\- ¿Se la puede considerar princesa? – inquirió la rubia con sincera confusión.

\- Claro, tonta, ¿no ves que es la hija de los zares de Rusia?

Ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole la razón a Jane. Entonces le asaltó otra duda.

\- ¿No somos un poco mayores para una película de dibujos animados?

\- Nunca se es suficientemente mayor para Disney – replicó la morena con seriedad.

Maura experimentó un déjà-vu al recordar que Jane había replicado exactamente lo mismo cuando había arrastrado a la forense a ver Frozen en una sala de cine a rebosar de niños pequeños. De las dos horas que duraba la película, la rubia se había pasado una aproximación de una hora y media simplemente observando a la detective. No había podido evitarlo. Había visto por el rabillo del ojo su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la forma en la que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse a carcajadas, cómo había buscado la mano de Maura cuando el cuerpo de Anna había comenzado a cubrirse de hielo. Y la forense había aprovechado la oscuridad para mirarla abiertamente, deleitándose con cada pequeño grito excitado, el balanceo de sus largos dedos en el reposabrazos que las separaba al ritmo de las canciones, esos ojos marrón chocolate girándose para comprobar que Maura también estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

La película había hecho desaparecer el peso sobre los hombros de la detective, había borrado las líneas de preocupación que se formaban alrededor de sus labios y en su frente. Narrando la historia de dos hermanas, una con poderes y la otra un adorable desastre andante, había logrado arrancarle una radiante sonrisa que Maura solo lograba ver en fugaces ocasiones y, normalmente, era ella quien lograba provocarla.

Disney había vuelto a Jane una niña fácilmente excitable. Feliz. Inocente. Despreocupada.

\- ¿Maur?

Parpadeó para volver a la realidad y captó un fugaz destello de esa niña en el rostro de la detective. ¿Cómo iba a negarle eso?

\- Nunca la he visto – confesó con una sonrisa.

Tal y como había esperado, los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa y un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta. La forense se acomodó en el sillón, doblando las piernas a un lado y ocultándolas bajo la manta mientras Jane le daba al play en el mando.

Tendiéndole un trozo de pizza, caliente pero perfecta para comer, la detective se acomodó imitando la postura de la rubia, musitando un “perdón” con la boca llena cuando sus pies desnudos chocaron por debajo de la manta. El volumen a la altura perfecta comenzó a entonar la música de Disney, el castillo de fondo.

Maura sabía que le iba a tocar volver a ver la película ella sola para enterarse al completo de lo que ocurría. Había hecho lo mismo con Frozen, y lo volvería a hacer con Anastasia. No era un problema de la película, sino que la figura relajada de la detective era como un imán para ella y absorbía toda su atención.

Era una distracción irresistible ver los finos labios de Jane que se movían silenciosamente con todas las canciones:

_“La vida ha sido triste tras la revolución, por eso los rumores son nuestra diversión. ¡Hey! ¿Sabes ya lo que se murmura por ahí? ¿Sabes ya lo que dicen por ahí?_

_Si bien el zar no se salvó, ¡su hija sí se escapó!”_

Su mente comenzó a divagar, preguntándose por la millonésima vez en los cuatro años que llevaban de amistad cómo sería besar a la detective.Sin embargo, esta vez no fue consciente de que no estaban sumidas en la oscuridad y no podía ser tan descarada.

_“En las calles el murmullo puedes escuchar. Un suceso en la historia de la nación._

_Su abuela ofreció pagar muy grande cantidad._

_Aquel con la princesa lo verá.”_

\- Te vas a perder el principio de la película y luego me va a tocar explicarte todo.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero las comisuras de los labios curvadas hacia arriba delataban que era una queja hecha sin fuerzas. No tendría problema alguno con relatarle lo que se había perdido.

Oh, esos labios. Finos, rosáceos, con aspecto de ser tan suaves como la seda pero demandantes a la vez, ansiosos por poseer el control.

La detective se removió en el sillón, incómoda, robando un fugaz vistazo a la rubia solo para descubrir que seguía mirándola.

\- Maur – refunfuñó Jane, horriblemente consciente del calor de esos ojos verde avellana posados de forma inamovible sobre ella. Silencio. - Vale, ¿qué ocurre? – inquirió encarando a la forense.

\- No… - comenzó a decir Maura, saliendo de la ensoñación.

\- Pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar – suspiró la morena poniendo la película en pausa.

\- Pero…

\- Sé que te está rondando algo por la cabeza así que escúpelo ya – ordenó frunciendo la boca.

Oh, esos labios.

\- Me estaba preguntando cómo sería besarte.

Jane, que había escogido esa pausa para beber un poco de su olvidada cerveza, emitió un sonido parecido al que se hace con una pajita cuando se llega al fondo vacío del vaso. Llevándose ambas manos a la boca, comenzó a toser violentamente para expulsar el líquido que se había desviado a su conducto respiratorio.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamó medio ahogada. - Maur, eres mi mejor amiga. ¿No te parece ni un poquito raro haber pensado eso? – Jane habló roncamente después de sus esfuerzos por devolver la cerveza a su sitio.

\- No – contestó la rubia con simplicidad. - ¿Debería?

\- Eh, ¡sí!

\- ¿Por qué? – De verdad que no comprendía por qué Jane se lo estaba tomando de esa forma, ni que acabara de confesarle que había matado a alguien.

\- Pues… - la morena luchó consigo misma para encontrar una razón válida, el ceño fruncido y el labio inferior apresado entre sus dientes. – Porque sí. No es un pensamiento propio para… – su mano vagó frenéticamente entre el espacio vacío entre ambas.

\- ¿Tú nunca lo has pensado? – inquirió Maura con genuina curiosidad.

Si Jane hubiera estado bebiendo, esta vez habría escupido la cerveza directamente sobre la cara de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡No! – replicó con demasiada rapidez e intensidad, igual que un sospechoso cuando pretendía que creyeran que era inocente de algo que sí había cometido.

Maura entornó los ojos, tomando nota de su reacción pero optando por no presionar más a la alterada detective.

\- Está bien, si te molesta tanto, no se repetirá más veces – prometió.

La forense se inclinó para coger el mando de la mesa cuando sintió una mano sobre su antebrazo estirado tirando de ella hacia atrás.

\- ¿Más veces? – sin apenas voz, Jane contuvo el temblor de su cuerpo a duras penas. - ¿Es que…? ¿No es la primera vez que lo piensas?

Dudó antes de responder. Teniendo en cuenta que cuando era crudamente honesta, la morena no solía reaccionar bien, se planteó la posibilidad de edulcorar su respuesta.

\- Bueno, nuestro cerebro procesa la gran cantidad de dos mil quinientos pensamientos por hora, eso hacen sesenta mil al día. Hace más de cuatro años que nos conocemos, cuatro que somos amigas. Considerando que nos pasamos la gran parte del día juntas o en el mismo recinto, trabajamos juntas, y somos conscientes de ello; más de la mitad de mis pensamientos son sobre ti o te atañen de alguna forma. Si además añades la variable de que eres increíblemente atractiva… Haz la cuenta.

La boca de Jane estaba a punto de colgar abierta de par en par.

\- ¿Cuántas…? – su voz se apagó antes de poder siquiera articular la pregunta. Carraspeó pero el segundo intento no fue mejor.

\- No puedo darte una cifra exacta, Jane.

Esta se frotó los ojos como si esperase despertarse de la cama y que todo fuera un sueño. Maura titubeó antes de depositar una mano tentativa en el bíceps de su amiga, tragando saliva cuando sintió el poderoso músculo tensarse bajo su roce.

\- ¿Te he incomodado?

\- ¿Qué? No, Maur. Bueno, sí… Un poco sí – Vio los remordimientos y el miedo oscurecer esos ojos verde avellana que tanto le gustaban. – Pero no pasa nada – la tranquilizó buscando su mano y dándole un suave apretón. – El único problema es que a ver ahora quién se centra en Anastasia sabiendo que quieres besarme.

\- Yo no he dicho eso – se apresuró a aclarar la forense, el ceño fruncido. – He dicho que me preguntaba cómo sería.

\- ¿O sea que te lo preguntas pero no quieres hacerlo? ¿Cómo demonios explicas eso?

\- Sencillo: nunca he creído tener una oportunidad de modo que nunca he desarrollado el pensamiento más allá del mero impulso eléctrico que mis neuronas procesan y…

\- Vale, vale – la frenó Jane extendiendo ambas manos entre ellas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras ambas fijaban la vista en la pantalla donde flotaba la imagen congelada de la princesa pelirroja tocando un viejo tapiz bordado con una imagen de su familia dentro de un edificio abandonado.

\- ¿Y si tuvieras la oportunidad?

\- No lo haría – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Jane – suspiró Maura como si fuera obvio. – Nunca haría nada que pudiera molestarte o rompiera nuestra amistad, simplemente no me lo perdonaría jamás.

\- ¿Y si no pasara ninguna de esas dos cosas? – inquirió la detective con la garganta súbitamente seca.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de que habían ido moviéndose cada vez más cerca la una de la otra, como polos opuestos que eran atraídos por una fuerza irresistible.

\- Jane, el simple e inocente acto de haberlo pensado te incomodaba. ¿O ya no?

\- Lo sigue haciendo – una vez más, puso demasiado énfasis en sus palabras. – Eres mi mejor amiga, eres _familia_ , no está bien que pienses eso.

La mirada de Jane se desvió a la manta escocesa que las tapaba antes de fijarse en los labios de la forense. El rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, apartó la vista, azorada. Para distraerse, comenzó a tirar de un hilo suelto, enrollándolo y desenrollándolo en su dedo índice.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Pero ahora has implantado la idea en mi cabeza…

\- …y no puedes evitar preguntártelo tú también – sonriendo de lado, Maura asintió, conocedora de la sensación.

\- …y sigue estando mal – rebatió la morena. – Supongo que, de todos modos, da igual porque tú nunca…

Su voz murió atascada en su garganta cuando las delicadas manos de la forense rodearon su rostro. Maura se paró unas milésimas de segundo, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse, pero Jane no se movió, ni respiró. Tomándolo como una señal para continuar, la forense presionó sus labios juntos. Sin ser consciente, un suspiro escapó de su boca cuando por fin sintió a la detective moverse contra ella, lenta, tentativamente.

No fue un beso apasionado como Maura había soñado en sus más secretas fantasías. Ni siquiera le estaba haciendo ver fuegos artificiales tras sus párpados cerrados. Era tímido, suave, asustadizo. Era familiar, reconfortante, cálido como la suave manta que las cubría a ambas. Demasiada presión lo rompería en pedazos, y a ambas amigas con él. Demasiado tiempo le robaría su importancia.

Muy tarde, pero muy pronto, la forense se separó. Casi temerosa de la reacción de Jane, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que la detective todavía los tenía cerrados, una mano sobre el espacio que hacía poco habían ocupado los labios de la rubia.

Marrón chocolate se encontró perezosamente con verde avellana y saltaron las chispas que Maura siempre sentía cuando Jane la tocaba.

\- Mmm justo como había imaginado – murmuró.

La detective simplemente parpadeó.

Maura reprimió una sonrisa y presionó al play, la televisión volvió a la vida con Anastasia comenzando a cantar una lenta balada.

_“Dulce voz, ven a mí_

_Haz que el alma recuerde._

_Oigo aún cuanto oí_

_Una vez en diciembre…”_

Ahora sabía al cien por cien que tendría que volver a verla, ya no porque Jane supusiera una distracción, sino porque su cerebro estaba demasiado ocupando procesando los dos mil quinientos pensamientos que relampagueaban en su mente sobre el beso como para prestar atención a la película.


End file.
